The End
by CryingSun-MidnightDream
Summary: How was the end of the last battle against the Earl? Warnings: may have spoilers for DGM. Read only after reading the third exorcist arc.


**The End**

This is the last battle. And it is almost in the end. Lavi and I are killing the last akuma while Kanda is finishing his fight with a Noah. Allen is with the Earl. This is the decisive fight. If we are going to win or lose, it depends all on Allen but he has the upper hand and I believe in him. We will win.

There is a huge flash. Everybody that is still conscious try to look at its direction to see what is happening but the light is too bright to see properly. Then, a figure starts to appear. It is… It is Allen! As the light dims, we can see the victorious smile on his face and the Earl's body in the ground. He won. He won! It is all over. It is all finally over! The war is finally over and we will be finally free!

I run in his direction and hug him but he is so tired that he collapses in my arms. Lavi and Kanda come to help me. Lavi chuckles a bit while he picks him up. He says that he is going to leave Allen at the infirmary and leaves. Kanda stays behind with me.

"Are you fine?"

I look at Kanda. It takes me a while to understand that he had asked me a question and that I have to answer. But it is an odd question. Why did he ask that? Do I look sad?

"Yes, I am. Why wouldn't I be? The war is over."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm asking about your injuries."

The injuries! How could I forget about them? I guess that I was so happy with everything that it didn't pass through my mind. I even forgot to check how Allen was.

"Oh, I'm fine. My legs are a bit hurt and I probably have lots of bruises and, now that I'm thinking about it, my arm hurts too… It must be from when I fell and landed on it."

It is a bit hard to say. My body aches in so many parts that I can't tell where is hurt and where isn't. My legs start to fail me but Kanda holds me before I can fall on the ground. Then, he picks me up in a bridal-style and starts walking.

"What are doing?" I ask a bit startled but Kanda doesn't even look at my face.

"Carrying you to the infirmary. You can't walk like that." He was right. Now that the adrenaline is passing, it is becoming harder to endure the pain but what about him?

"But what about you? You must be hurt too. You don't need to carry me. I can get there on my own so you don't need to worry." I can't but he doesn't need to know that.

"I'm not hurt." He says nonchalantly.

Not hurt? How is that possible? It can't be true! He must be lying so I won't worry about him!

"You forgot about my curse, didn't you?" He says as if responding to my thoughts.

The curse. When the Order 'created' him, he got this curse that healed his injuries and revived him each time he 'died'. For those that can't understand what it means, it is a blessing and something that makes him perfect for our world but not for Kanda. And I too know what it really means. It means having to watch for companions die while you survive. It is something that makes him different and, in Kanda's mind, it is something that makes him a monster. But sometimes, I can't help but be happy that he has this curse because it means his survival and makes him someone that will always be there for me while everybody else dies. It is really selfish of me but I can't help it. My world is everything to me. That time with the third exorcists and Alma was horrible. When I thought that I had lost him…

"Lenalee?" Kanda's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I spaced out."

"Don't think about it too much. Besides, I used it up." What? I don't get it." I stare him in confusion. It must have bothered him because he looks away.

"It means that its power is over. I'm not cursed anymore." His voice seems much softer than it usually is. My position isn't the best one to his face, especially with it turned to the other side, but I think there is a small smile on it.

We stay in silence. I don't know what to say. This is too good to be true. Could this be God's reward to Kanda for all he had suffered because of him? Well, if it is then God has forgiven me for cursing at him even though I don't regret it. He deserved those curses.

"Lenalee!"

There is someone calling me and it's not Kanda. I look around to find who is. It is my brother who is calling me while running into mine and Kanda's direction.

"Brother!"

He finally gets where we are. "Lenalee…" His face is of pure relief, mine must be too. "Brother…." I say while we hug. There aren't words for moments like this. I could stay like this forever.

"I think we should bring her to the infirmary before you continue your happy little moment." I forgot that I'm still in Kanda's arms but he _kindly_ reminded me, cutting my, as he called, moment with brother.

"Ah, I'm sorry Kanda. I agree with you. Let's put her in bed first. The Order is a bit destroyed because the war got part of the castle so be careful."

We walk to the infirmary. Well, more like Kanda walks while carrying me and my brother follows him but it doesn't matter. Anyway, as we go further inside the castle, we see injured people, with those who can still walk helping those who can't, and, unfortunately, people who didn't survive. I try not to think too much about them, to think that they were the last sacrifices but tears threat to fall anyway. Kanda must have noticed because his pace got faster and we quickly passed by them.

"Missed me so much that you couldn't wait?" Lavi. Who else would say something like this?

"Shut up baka usagi. You are annoying."

"Yuu-chan thinks he can fool me but I can see that he isn't really annoyed." He is right. Even though I can't look at his face as well as Lavi can, I can see that too.

Kanda sends him one of his infamous glares. "Che. Get out of the way. We need to find a bed to put her in."

"There was one next to Allen. Let's see if it still empty." Lavi turns to lead the way and we follow him.

The walk is short. We were already close. They put me in the bed Lavi had commented. It is in the end of the room so we had to pass through all the other beds… Most of them are occupied, there are also people that aren't hurt as badly as others so these people are just treated and sent to their rooms to save beds. That is why it isn't as full as it should be. But the smell of blood and antiseptics is too strong the same way.

I look to my side, to Allen's bed. He is full of bandages and still hasn't wake up but he seems so peaceful… I feel a pressure in my hand. Brother is sitting in a chair besides me and is squeezing my hand looking really relived. Lavi and Kanda are bickering but you can see the huge smile in Lavi's face and that Kanda is trying his hardest to scowl but he isn't doing a good job at that. The rest of the room is the same. People are sad for the ones they lost and most of them are hurt but the mood is not too sad because we know that although tonight we mourn, tomorrow we will celebrate. After all, we will have something that we had given up already. We will have a future.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A big battle ended a week ago but the nurses didn't have too much to do. Most of them had died. The war was as good as lost. The Earl had managed to kill Allen. If the Destroyer of The Time was dead, what were they going to do? The head nurse looked to a bed where a girl lied unconscious. It was Lenalee, the girl who has been an exorcists for years and had created lots of problems when she started, always trying to run away and when that didn't work, she tried to commit suicide. She was going to her bed when she heard some noise. It was two younger nurses whispering to each other.

"Did you know? That red-headed left."

"Red-headed? Who are you talking about?"

"That bookman apprentice. That exorcist with an eye patch, red hair and that always had that goof smile. He was always going around with Miss Lee, Mr. Kanda e Mr. Walker. "

"Oh, now I know who it is. He left?"

"Yeah, apparently his master though he wasn't doing a good job here so he sent him away. One of the finders told me that he had overheard the conversation and we haven't seen him yet so it is probably true."

The head nurse didn't approve gossip but she didn't have energy to tell them to stop so she just went to Lenalee and started to change her bandages. She continued to listen to the conversation; if things got too out of hands she would stop it. And she was curious too. She hadn't heard about that yet.

"Yeah, I saw his master but not him. By the way, what happened with Mr. Kanda was horrible!"

"Yeah. Who would have imagined that he would become a Fallen?"

"I heard rumours that he wasn't a proper exorcist but I don't know much about it."

"I heard that his corpse was brought to Central. I wonder what they are going to do with it."

So that was what happened with him. The head nurse knew about Kanda being a second exorcist but she hadn't known that he had become a Fallen. She hadn't been really busy but she hadn't been in the mood to go and learn how many disgraces happened either. Kanda was probably brought to the Central to be experimented again. With Allen and most of the other exorcists dead, they needed as much new exorcists as they could get so they will probably restart the third exorcist project.

"You know? I pity Miss Lee…"

"Me too… She was really close to those two. And to the Destroyer too."

"Her brother died too. He was hit by an akuma bullet while trying to get someone else out of its direction…"

She knew that she shouldn't be pitying but she couldn't help. Lenalee lost all of her most important people. She didn't have her world anymore so what was she going to do?

The head-nurse looked to said girl's face. She looked so peaceful. What was she dreaming about? Whatever it was, it surely was better than the reality. She probably would be much happier if she just stayed dreaming instead of waking up. The head-nurse stopped her train of thoughts. Although it was already a lost battle, they still needed all the exorcists that had managed to survive. And with the second and third exorcist project, not even the dead was free. If God's blessing was receiving the ability to synchronize with the Innocence, she didn't want to even imagine what was his curse.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**A/N: Okay, another story finished. Thanks for reading it. :) Please, don't forget to review. Tell me what you think about it and if you see any mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man.**


End file.
